A Story of Fate, Destiny, and the God of Thieves
by Cannah and AmmieTheEvilTwins
Summary: Bella wasn't really the pathetic little human that the Cullens thought she was, she's the most beloved goddess on Mount Olympus and with her power she'll be able to get over them real fast, right? Written by Cannah H/B
1. Chapter 1

Preface

_January 25, 1706_

_3rd Person POV_

_"You're what!" Zeus screamed_

_It was so loud that all of the 10 other Olympians ran into the room, Hades was visiting, expecting to see Kronos, but instead saw a sheepishly smiling Hera holding her stomach and looking at a shocked Zeus. _

_"What happened" They all asked at once._

_"Well" Hera said "I just told your father (AN: Hera and Zeus are all of the Olympians parents, besides Zeus' brothers and sisters (Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia) and Hermes (not related to them, earned immortality), and they were all born in the BC time period) that I was pregnant." _

_"You're what!" they chorused, except for Zeus who was still in shock._

_After a long silence Apollo finally said "So, you're having a baby."_

_"Yep that's what it means when someone is pregnant!" Hera shouted irritated with her family. _

_Zeus finally snapped out of it. "You're having a baby!" he said._

_"Didn't we just go over this," groaned Hera._

_"Well," said Athena, "this is going to be interesting."_

_September 13, 1706 _

_The Olympian males were in heated discussion about some football player that got traded, while Aphrodite was giving all of the females makeovers. Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream heard throughout the room and all of the attention was put on Hera who screeched out "the baby is coming!" _

_1 Hour Later _

_There sitting in a crib in the middle of the council room was a beautiful baby girl. The second everyone saw her they instantly fell in love with her (even Hades, Ares, Dionysus and Hephaestus) she was perfect. _

_"What should we name her" asked Hera._

_"Arabella" Zeus said._

_Everyone tried it out "beautiful, just like her," said Athena_

_13 years later_

_BPOV_

_"MOM! Dad! Uncles!" I yelled. You would think that when you lived with almighty beings that they would hear you, what with their super hearing and such. I wonder where everyone is. Just then Hermes walked in; he was one of my best friends._

_"There in a council meeting and stop yelling your hurting my ears." he complained._

_"Well if there's a council meeting why aren't you there," I retorted. _

"_I am not there because I was sent to keep YOU quiet," he said back._

_"Oh, well what's the meeting about?" I asked._

_"You."_

_"What!" I screamed, "What did I do this time."_

_"Nothing," he told me, "they're just deciding when to give you your blessings."_

_"What blessings?"_

_"You'll see gotta get back to the meeting."_

_"Whatever, bye Hermes."_

_"Bye Bella!" he said running off._

_1 Hour Later_

_Well here I was hanging out at the entrance to the council._

_"Enter" I heard my dad say._

_I walked in "Hey daddy," I said._

_"Hi Bella!" everyone said. "Hi sweetie" my parents said._

_"Soo, what's up?" I asked_

_"Bella, we've decided to give you the blessing of the gods!" said mom._

_"So that's what Hermes meant," I exclaimed._

_Everyone glared at Hermes. "It was supposed to be a surprise" grumbled Uncle Hades. _

_"Right, so let's get on with it," said Athena. _

_I closed my eyes and felt a flurry of power circle around me and pervade my entire being. When I opened my eyes all of the gods were looking at me, gauging my reaction. _

_"How do you feel?" asked Athena. _

_"I feel like myself but stronger and better," I told her._

_"Take a look in the mirror," Aphrodite told me._

_I looked and, I was beautiful. My hair had grown to my mid-back in sleek loose curls. My chocolate brown hair was streaked with light, sky, and ocean blue, pink, white, dark and light gold, black, yellow, silver, purple, red, and orange. My skin was an ivory color; my eyes were the same colors as my hair, the only difference being that they went around in a circular patter with chocolate brown instead of black irises. Which reminds me Iris was there too, most people don't know this but Iris is a daughter of Hera and Zeus. Back to what I look like, stupid ADHD (AN: she's technically not a goddess yet and still has ADHD as well as dyslexia, she will lose the dyslexia but keep the ADHD even when she does become a goddess, which she will), my body was now perfect, I was slender with curves in all the right places, and I was 5'4. I looked about 18 and I was only 13 years old!_

_"You're even more beautiful than before," exclaimed Aphrodite. _

_"Yeah," sighed Hermes. Weird_

_When Bella Walks in the Room_

_Hermes POV_

_Wow Bella is so beautiful and selfless and beautiful and… stop thinking those kinds of things. Wait why is everyone glaring at me… oh right I wasn't supposed to tell her about the blessing, my bad. Hey wait why did she close her eyes… oh right the blessing okay. Hmmm transferring power and essence hmmm. _

_Whoa._

_"Your even more beautiful than before," I heard Aphrodite exclaim, but I was too amazed by that same beauty._

_"Yeah," I sighed. _

_Why do I want to run up and kiss her, and why do I feel so sad and broken when I'm away from her and… _

_"HOLY CRAP!" Wait why is everyone looking at me… dammit I said that out loud, didn't I._

_"Uhhh bye" I said and then booked it out of there faster than if I had Cerberus on my tail. When I got to my bedroom I sat on the bed and thought over my epiphany. _

_I was falling in love with the youngest daughter, favorite niece, and youngest sister of the most powerful beings in practically the entire world. I was falling for Arabella and I was falling fast, but at that moment, I swore on the River Styx that I would never tell her or anyone else this revelation if I could help it._

_Right at that moment, George and Martha came in and asked if I was okay. They told me that everyone was worried. I told them that I was fine and asked who gave George a rat. He said that Bella had one in her pocket. Freaky, she must be hanging out with Apollo a little too much. _

_5 years later_

_BPOV_

_It's my 18 birthday, I finally look my age, and daddy called me in to give me a present. _

_"Happy Birthday Bella," everyone chorused._

_"Thanks," I said, "oh and also thank you for shrinking to normal size."_

_"No problemo senoirita," said Apollo, in Spanish._

_A couple hours later dad said that they wanted to ask me something and he was, obviously, spokesperson. _

_"Do you want to be a goddess?" he said. The question echoed off the walls repeating it over and over again. I was so astonished; all I could do was nod. _

_He gave me a soft smile and told me to close my eyes and look within myself to find my domain. I tried it; I blocked out all sound and focused on the little voice in my head. It whispered soft words to me and when I deciphered the words and spoke them in my sub conscious. A moment later I felt immense power coursing through me, becoming a part of me. Unlike the blessing I could tell that this was my power, my domain. I felt as if I could do anything and nothing could stop me. I felt more free than I ever had in my 18 years of life. _

_I opened my eyelids and whispered my root of power into my father's ear. He nodded and said "that is indeed very powerful and deserves a seat on the council. We will begin to build your throne tomorrow."_

_Then, he faced the council and said in a deep voice_

_"Welcome to the council of Olympians my daughter, Arabella, Goddess of Fate and Destiny!"_

_A cheer arose throughout the crowd of my family, but I think that the loudest of all was Hermes._


	2. Chapter 2

September 27, 2006

BPOV

I was sitting I literature class listening to the teacher go on and on about the play Romeo and Juliet like she actually understands it. Psh, I was actually in the original production and even helped to rewrite the script. Anyway, I was thinking about all that had happened in the last two years that I had taken off so that I could travel the world, or at least visit earth and try to live like a mortal. I had begged my daddy endlessly because I almost never get out of Mount Olympus unless it's to visit Camp Half-Blood or go on a business trip. So anyway, I had convinced him to let me go and now Athena and Aphrodite are in charge of the destinies of the next generation. You know how people are always saying "curse you cruel fate" well those are probably people who had been born at a time when I left those two in charge of my domain. When I left everyone was sad, for some reason I'm really lovable, and Apollo and Ares had a bet on how long I would stay before coming home, said that high school would scare me off. Actually I think that my first day of high school was one of my favorite days here.

_Flashback_

_First Day of School_

_Ugh, mortal high school. I couldn't even look like I normally do because it would attract too much unneeded attention. Also, people might recognize me since we manipulated the Mist so I was listed as one of the Olympians in books, complete with a human style picture of me in a toga, and in peoples' minds. I didn't want to look or be named too different from myself so I changed my name so that it was different but I could have the same nick name and kept my chocolate brown eyes and hair that I had before the blessing and goddess transformation. _

_By lunch I had already met some very superficial people and a really nice girl who I thought might be a daughter of Athena, her name was Angela Weber and she was really nice. She had chocolate brown hair like I used to have and gray eyes, which enforces the demigod thing. She said that she lives with her father, stepmother, and two half-brothers down the street from me. When we walked into the lunchroom I saw them. They were perfect. Beautiful, yet dangerous. They were vampires. _

_Aphrodite created them along with Hades, they are the beautiful undead. She got mad at mom one day for grounding her or something, went to ask our uncle for a favor, and viola a new species. Mom made another species, shape-shifter wolves, with Artemis to protect the people from Aphro's new species; I'm the only one that's allowed to call any of the Olympians by nick names. _

_A moment later one of the boys with bronze colored hair looked up at me, I practically melted when I looked into his eyes, and I didn't need the goddess of love to know that I was falling hard, and falling fast. _

_End Flashback_

_Back to Present_

Is she still talking about how Romeo was so in love with Juliet, I think we get that, I mean come on why would you kill yourself just for the fun of it. I'm gonna go back to the land of memories now.

_Flashback_

_First day of Greek Mythology Week in Literature Junior Year_

_"All right class let's get to work," the teacher said. "Now I don't expect any of you to know this, or if you do to understand it, but can any of you draw and explain a family tree of the Greek gods, goddesses, and Titan?"_

_"No, well I didn't excp- yes Ms. Swan did you have a question?"_

_When I raised my hand Edward, who had taken this class just because I did and had never studied Greek mythology thinking that it was useless, just raised an eyebrow at me._

_"No," I answered the teacher, "in fact, I would like to answer your question."_

_"Well you can try, but I am almost positive that you will leave something or someone out."_

_I took that as a challenge and went up to the board. I made a perfect tree of my family, though they did not know they were real let alone my family, and explained everything that the humans know about them along the way. I started with Chaos and ended with me. I was on my last one, me, and everyone looked shocked, especially the teacher._

_"Last but certainly not least is my personal favorite, the newest goddess, Arabella Goddess of Fate and Destiny… "_

_I proceeded tell them everything about me, the human version at least and by the time I was done the bell had rung and needless to say everyone was shocked and I got an A for the semester. The teacher even had me do it again so that she could video-tape the whole thing, I'm pretty sure she uses it on her other classes now to seem smarter._

_End of Flashback_

_Present Time_

_RIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

Stupid bell. Thank the gods class is over and I can leave. I started walking towards my truck when I got a text message.

_Mt u at yr hous_

_Edward 3_

Hmm wonder what's going on, maybe he'll explain where everyone has been the last two weeks. When I got to Charlie's house, I refuse to call it home as Mount Olympus and Camp Half-Blood are my only real homes, I saw Edward and he beckoned for me to follow him. I thought about leaving a note to Charlie but figured he wouldn't mind. He and Renee both knew that I was a goddess and can take care of me. They are both half-bloods and had met me before at camp. I liked to visit often as Dionysus must get lonely and I and Chiron are probably the only people that he actually enjoys the company of, as he only respects the other gods and goddesses. Charlie is one of my own demigod sons and Renee is a daughter of Athena. I was actually going to make Charlie my immortal heir for his 23 birthday.

We were only a little bit into the forest when he turned around and told me the worst three words that I have ever heard.

"Bella, we're leaving," he said, and my heart broke into a million pieces. I knew that he didn't mean me.

"I don't love and I never did, you were just a distraction." he continued. "Just do me a favor, don't come after me and stay safe, for Charlie."

"I'm not promising anything," I spat, feeling kind of angry that he was leaving me when a sadistic vampire just might be out to kill me.

"Good-bye Bella," he said. Then, he left.

I was filled with so many intense emotions that I could feel myself converting to my true godly form. With sobs rocking my frame I transported myself to the middle of the throne room on Mount Olympus and felt someone warm holding me close. I looked up into the panicked faces of my family and then the world was dark.

About 5 minutes after Bella and Edward started walking

CharliePOV

When I got home I saw that mom's car was there. I only had to call her Bella when other people were around so that we wouldn't raise suspicion, and when her vampire boyfriend is here I can't even think-call her mom. Ever since I agreed with this things have been weird. First, I'm supposed to pretend that I'm like 20 years older than I actually am. Then, I have to pretend that my mom, a goddess, is my daughter. Then, the same mother comes home with a new boyfriend and I have to pretend that like I'm evaluating him and if I say no she'll just ground me. That dude gives me bad vibes though, but it might just be the fact that he's a monster and I'm a demigod.

Hmm looks like she's not home. Hey look a note.

Dear Dad,

Went for a walk with Edward be back later.

Love, Bella

There are three things wrong with that. One, she always says dear Charlie because she knows how much I hate pretending to be her dad. Second, when she writes notes and stuff to me she always uses her perfect calligraphy, not the chicken scratch that she reserved for the mortals. Something was wrong.

I tried IM-ing her and what I saw made me gasp, my mother, the strong and independent goddess of fate and destiny was broken.


	3. Chapter 3

_CharliePOV_

_Continued _

What the hell happened to my mother was the only thought that was going through my head as I caught the first plane to New York, hailed a cab, and ran to the front desk at the Empire State Building.

"I need to get to the 600th floor," I very quickly told Harvey, the man who worked the front desk for the gods. Harvey knew who he was working for since he could see through the mist. I knew him pretty well since I visited my mom a lot.

"Sorry but there ain't no si-. Oh, hey Charlie, why you in such a hurry?" he asked concerned. I probably looked kind of weird considering I never changed after work, but hey its New York, they've seen weirder.

"I tried to send an IM to my mom but, something was wrong, I'll tell you more later but now I need to get up there." I said.

"All right here you go," and at that he tossed me the keys and once again I took off. As the music was playing I had an ADHD moment and thought about how they really needed to change the background music. I raced out the second it stopped and was in the Council Room in about five seconds flat.

Everyone was there except for Aunt Artemis, Hermes, and Aunt Aphrodite. When I barged in they looked ready kill me, that is until they saw who it was. See, my mom is one of the favorites among the gods. Everyone loves her, even some of the really bitter ones like Hades and Heaphateus. I am one of her very few children and the only one that she's even brought to Olympus as I'm her favorite and everyone loves me too.

See, like Athena, my mom doesn't have kids the normal way. She looks for a man with a pure heart and mind that wants nothing more than a child to love and to cherish. She then combines their essence with hers and the child just kind of appears. There aren't many pure people left in the world, let alone men, so she doesn't have many children and her cabin is deep in the woods, also combined with the fact that not many demigods have been to Olympus and most people don't even know that she exists. The only reason the mortals know is because of Mist.

After they realized who I was they went back to doing what they were doing before, wondering what was wrong with my mom.

"Hey guys I think that I might know what's wrong with mom." as soon as I said that all eyes were on me and paying rapt attention. "See, while we were in Forks she kinda, sorta, (translation: fell in love with a vampire who I think left her in the woods broken hearted)." I said the last part as one word so that I didn't have to completely tell them, but as they are immortal gods, they understood loud and clear.

"He did what to my baby girl? I outa go blast him into pieces." Zeus yelled and, for once, everyone agreed. They all looked like they wanted to beat the crap out of him, of course when didn't Ares wanna beat the crap outa someone.

"Where is she?" I asked my grandfather.

"She's in her room with Hermes, Aphrodite, and Artemis. They should be out in a few minutes. I wonder what their talking about."

BPOV

_Right when she wakes up_

I woke up with three pairs of worried eyes looking back at me.

"Wha-Wha-What happened," I moaned holding my head.

"You god-traveled into the throne room with tear stains on your cheeks, covered in leaves and dirt. We don't really know what had happened." I heard Aphrodite tell me honestly. Then it all came flooding back. I broke into tears as my ever faithful sisters held me.


End file.
